Little Mermaid Lisanna
by XxHeavensXAnglexX
Summary: This fanfic is not going to be a happy fanfic! It is base off of the original Little Mermaid by Hans Christian and it was a tragedy, but it will have a sort of happy ending. I'm going to add a spin off to it and few filler part since the original story is like 2 pages long…but I hope you like this I think if you like NaLi, NaLu, and LaxLi. You will like this fanfic XD


Lisanna the Little Mermaid

**Author Note:** This fanfic is not going to be a happy fanfic! It is base off of the original Little Mermaid by Hans Christian and it was a tragedy, but it will have a sort of happy ending. I'm going to add a spin off to it and few filler part since the original story is like 2 pages long…but I hope you like this I think if you like NaLi, NaLu, and LaxLi. You will like this fanfic XD

**Chapter 1:** Dreams May Never Happen?

Trifling in the sea is fun but I always wondered what life was like above the water, and what these dreams I've had for years are about. I've had these dreams about me and a little boy, without a merfoke tail, using these things that have no fins and scales being happy, in a bright place, with beautiful green stuff all over the ground. As I get older the boy gets older as well. He has beautiful pink hair, but he doesn't look girly; he used to look adorable but now as he gotten older he looks really handsome and masculine. I drift off to a sleeping state, "Hey! Wake Up sleepy head!" I look up to see the same young man talking to me. "Hey! You okay? You're acting weird today?" It's not uncommon for us to talk like this. "Hey, sorry just thinking of things….What were you doing?" He says, "What's it matter, lets hang out." As he smiles his goofy smile, we run together to a wide open area…. "Lisanna! It's time to come home now! Dinner!" Says Mirajane, I wake up abruptly. I say, "I coming!" I'm the youngest out of the four siblings, of mine. Mirajane, Elfman, and Cana are few years older, and their allowed to go up to the surface I'm not old enough yet, but soon I will be. Gildseas(Gildart) is our father, he is the ruler of the seas. Mirajane says, "Are you okay? You look down?" Mirajane is so pretty, she has beautiful long flowing white hair, like me, with a white tail that will sparkle silver in certain lights with a flowing silky white top, this one her favorite but she has a lot of tops…every merman for miles and even in other sea countries says that she is the most beautiful mermaid, and the most popular eligible Mermaid. I wonder who her mermate will be. I say, "Sorry I'm still half a sleep…" Mirajane say, "You've been doing it a lot lately. Are you still having thoughts dreams of the boy?" I say, "Yea…." Mirajane says, "At least he is cute," as she winks at me. I say, "I guess…I just wonder why I have these dreams…" Mirajane say, "Let's not think about it now, it's time for dinner and you know how our dad picks on us if we're late." I nod in response.

Were all seated at the table now, and were waiting for father. Lisanna, dad gets mad when we're late but he can be late -_-". Dad finally comes into the dinner hall and says, "So how are my children today?" Cana replies, "Can we eat now and bring in some boos!" Cana has long brown hair verses Elfman, Mirajane, and me you see she has a different mother then us…one time well Gildseas was out at war her mother was really sick and didn't want to Gildseas to know so he could pay attention to war. But sadly, when Gildseas had won the war he got a notice that his wife was dead. After a few years went by Gildseas was introduce to our mother at a ball, and I'm sure you can guess the rest ;) and their still together today. I don't think he doesn't think about his other wife but I don't think our mom expects him forget about her. Elfman say, "Now I can eat like a MAN!" I just laugh at my hilarious brother. Lisanna says, "So are you guys going out to the world above again?" Mirajane say, "You are probably right sister." Elfman say, "Yea moon light is awesome, Manly!" Cana, "What manly about moon light…I'll probably stay here. The upper world is not that great, I'd rather say at the bar," with Cana goofy buzzed grin. Everyone's' face looks disappointed. Lisanna says, "I wish I could go…" Mirajane says, "In time my little sister only two more years." I can't wait that long! I need to know who that man is that has been in my dreams.

I wake up from a nap to avoid my sea sick stomach, and I had that dream again. I've always had this dream of me and this girl she is a beautiful girl with beautiful white hair even though it is short it's beautiful with sea colored eyes. As time has gone on this girl has grown older along with me, but now I can't see her face well anymore. Ugh, my stomach again! I think I'll go…back…to….sleep- I wake to see that beautiful young women again but she is asleep in my dream and I decide to wake her up. I say, "Hey! Wake Up sleepy head!" She looks up at me even though I can't see her face anymore in these dreams. She is still beautiful, but she is acting distant. "Hey! You okay? You're acting weird today?" She says, "Hey, sorry just thinking of things….What were you doing?" I say, "What's it matter lets hang out." I decide to smile at her that always makes her feel better. I wake up to a loud noise and I see there is a storm at sea.

I look to make sure no one around the castle. Today is the day I see the man that I've seen in my dreams for years. I was almost out of the castle when I turn around and see Cana, Oh No! She found me! Cana says, "Hick-up! So why are you sneaking around?" Lisanna oh good, Cana is drunk now, smirks, say, "I'm sneaking off to go to the surface even though I'm not supposed to." Cana says, "Hick-Up! Have fun!" waving her hand as she left. Lisanna, that was close, I better get going…before anyone else finds me. I go through the gardens of the castle through the coral reef on the out skirts of the city. I take one look back…should I really do this…..Yes! I have to. I need to know who he is! I start going up and see the sky above the sea, and finally get to the water's surface. I look to see the sky it is dark and terrifying, the surface is a scary place, and a huge bright light hit another one of those dark things in the sky. I see this huge thing in front of me. What is that? I see a huge wave come at me and go back underwater for a second, and waited for it to stop.

Ugh, I'm so useless in a storm my stomach hurt even worse than before…I look up to see a huge wave hit the boat, and the next thing I know I'm in water. I hear muffled screams and explosions, and then I realized I can't breathe…I'm…losing….conciseness…I open my eyes once more to see a beautiful women silo wet, before I blacked out….

I see the ship had exploded, and I see men that look close to the ones in my dreams. I can't just let them die. I swim around to go help when I see the same man I had seen in my dream. I go over to him and get to see his eyes for a minute, their beautiful eyes just like in my dream. I see him close them and realized he needs air. I go up to the surface and look to see he still unconcise and I swim for a while and look up to see it's out is not dark over here. I find an island well that's what my sibling called it. I swim over to the island. I set him down on the uncomfortable sandy ground. I look down on him and start crying and say, "Please wake up! I just find you!" I hear other humans form a distant and I say, "I know you'll be find they'll help you," well tears are still streaming down her face. Lisanna says, "I have to go now, but I will see you again wealth you see me will be another thing." Then Lisanna kisses him and I jump back into the water, on a rock, and lied on a rock and watched form a far.

Lucy says, "Isn't it a nice day today Paun?" Paun says, "Paun Paun!" Paun is lucy weird pet that no one knows what he is…he has a round head white all over, a ruff spotted back, and a unicorn like horn thing for a noise. Lucy says, "I take it that's a yes, giggles." I look to see an unconcise man on the shore. Lucy says, "Are you alright?! Wait he's unconcise he can't hear you stupid." I listen to his heart and hear a light heart beet but lowly getting weaker. I need to give him CPR! Lucy put her lips on him and breathes in and starts ponding on his chest and she look to see him spat out water and to see the man waking up. Lucy says, "Oh good you're awake now." He says, "You saved me." Lucy says, "I guess I did," well laughing a cute smile. Lucy says, "What's your name?" He says, "Natsu Dragneel, you?" Lacy says, "Wait you're a prince for the other kingdom!" Nastu says, "Yes! And you just saved the prince." Lucy says, "Oh and my name, for you to know, is Lucy Heartfilia." Nastu says, "That a cute name," Lucy blushes form that comment. Lucy says, "I better get you to a doctor."

Lisanna see and hear all this and makes her cry even more. He doesn't even know I exist and he think that the girl named Lucy saved him. Why is live so unfair?! I can't watch anymore! I swim toward home, and clam myself before going home. I don't want anyone to know I was crying or they'll ask why and I'll have to tell them. I enter home and I see my father and he hugs me. Gildseas says, "Where have you been we've been looking like crazy and worried!" Lisanna says, "Sorry…can I go to my room please…?" Gildseas can sense Lisanna's unhappiness, and decided to let her go to her room. Lisanna cried that whole night.

Nastu: Hey! I wasn't in this much and over half the time you didn't even know my name!

Me: Sorry… this chapter was mostly to intrude Lisanna and her family. Plus I'm planning on making this is a short fanfic 2-4 chapters.

Lisanna: Well…I like it, but this story making me sad…you making me have such a sad story.

Me: Hehehe….Sorry about that, it's just this fanfic that's been sitting in my head for months after I saw you in mermaid tail, in the show XD

Lisanna: I understand….

Nastu: I better get more screen time! And some fight scenes!

Me: the Original Little Mermaid doesn't have fighting in it; it's a romantic tragic love story….

Nastu: What! Roar of the-!

Me: Yeek! Well I'm hopping your liking this so far and Please tell me what you think but be nice…this is my first fanfic…


End file.
